A system may serve a number of applications. For example, a corporate system may serve multiple users, such a unified messaging server. A personal system may support a variety of applications for a single user, such as a personal computer that may act as a soft phone, web browser, speech recognizer, word processor, etc. In any multi-application system, the resource requirements of an application must be known in order to manage allocation of resources between applications, recognize resource conflicts, and manage application behaviour based on resource availability.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and/or system for supporting resource management and for identifying resource conflicts between applications.